The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a vehicle flap or a vehicle door.
DE 198 29 731 A1 shows an apparatus for controlling a vehicle flap, in which a vehicle flap is pivotably arranged on a vehicle frame. One or more sensors which are intended to detect objects which have come between the vehicle flap and the vehicle frame are arranged on the vehicle frame, thus preventing these objects from being squeezed between the vehicle flap and vehicle frame. However, it is disadvantageous that it is not possible to determine the absolute position of the vehicle flap using this arrangement of the sensor or sensors.
It is also known from practice to fit sensors to the vehicle flap or vehicle door of motor vehicles, said sensors detecting the movement of the vehicle flap or vehicle door during an opening movement and a closing movement and their measurement results being evaluated in order to control the movement of the vehicle flap or vehicle door. However, they have the disadvantage that the sensors must be fitted to the movable part, the vehicle flap or vehicle door, of the motor vehicle as separate components. This results in the need for expensive and complex cabling which has to be disadvantageously arranged in the vehicle flap, for example, and additionally has to be routed from the vehicle flap into the vehicle body. When the vehicle flap is pivoted, a gap is produced between the vehicle flap and the vehicle frame, which gap must be bridged by the cabling, with the result that the cable harness used is routed to the outside and is thus susceptible to interference. It is also disadvantageous that the sensor has to be fitted at a defined position.
DE 101 19 340 A1 shows an actuating system for a tailgate of a motor vehicle, in which a first end of a gas-filled compression spring, which assists an opening movement of the tailgate, is pivotably arranged on the motor vehicle tailgate and a second end of said spring is pivotably arranged on the vehicle body. The cylinder of the gas-filled compression spring or the tailgate is connected to a drive device arranged on the vehicle body by means of a cable device, the cylinder being able to be moved using the cable device, which is driven by the drive device, in such a manner that the gas-filled compression spring is tensioned and a closing movement of the tailgate is initiated. A sensor is arranged at the point at which the gas-filled compression spring is fastened to the vehicle body, said sensor being in the form of a rotary potentiometer and transmitting an electrical signal which is associated with the opening angle of the tailgate to a control device which is likewise arranged on the vehicle body. A comparison unit can be used to determine a variable which is proportional to the angular speed of the tailgate from the time-dependent profile of the signal transmitted by the sensor, said variable being able to be used, by comparing it with a reference speed in the case of a deviation, to determine whether an obstacle is disrupting the movement of the tailgate. The drive of the opening or closing movement of the tailgate can be accordingly adjusted or reversed if there is a disruption.
DE 40 41 087 A1 shows an apparatus for the motorized movement of window sashes, skylights or smoke extractor flaps in buildings. The apparatus comprises a plurality of actuating devices which are each driven using an electric motor. The actuating devices each comprise a displaceable spindle, one end of which is connected to a frame element of a skylight. The spindles can be displaced in a drivable manner into the respective housings of the actuating devices by operating the electric motors, an opening or closing movement of the skylight being initiated by this. The electric motors each have a sensor which measures the rotational speed of the electric motor and forwards it to a central control apparatus which is fixedly arranged on the building, calculates, on the one hand, the instantaneous opening angle of the skylight from the transmitted data and, on the other hand, sends control signals to the electric motors in order to ensure a uniform opening movement even when the actuating elements are subjected to different loads.
EP 1 614 846 A1 shows a drive device for a motor vehicle tailgate, in which, on the one hand, an opening movement of the tailgate is driven using a gas-filled compression spring whose ends are pivotably arranged on the tailgate and vehicle body, and which, on the other hand, has an actuating apparatus which is driven by a motor that is arranged such that it is fixed to the vehicle body, is fixedly arranged on the vehicle body and is connected to the tailgate by means of a link which is pivotably articulated to the tailgate. A pivoting movement of the link, which is driven by the motor, makes it possible to initiate and control an opening and closing movement of the tailgate. A sensor element which measures the revolution of the motor is provided on the motor of the actuating apparatus, thus making it possible to indirectly determine the opening speed and acceleration of the tailgate, which also makes it possible to determine the relative position of the tailgate. A further sensor element which can be used to detect whether the tailgate is in a closed position is arranged on the vehicle body approximately at the level of the lower end of the tailgate, thus providing a reference position for determining the absolute position of the tailgate.